


防堕天指导教程

by FeatheRing_X



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Good Omens (TV), Masters of Sex, Passengers (2016), Twilight (Movies), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Multi, 互攻, 群p, 自慰, 道具
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheRing_X/pseuds/FeatheRing_X
Summary: 天使的弟弟们决定教他一些同恶魔交欢而不堕天的途径





	防堕天指导教程

**Author's Note:**

> 【群P｜道具预警｜角色及逻辑崩坏】  
> 希望大家喜欢

某天，漫长六千年里的某天，Aziraphale记不清了，唯一能确定的是那天下午茶时，他慷慨地给牛奶玉米片加了浓厚的奶油顶，在阳光下反射诱人的色泽，闻来似天堂的味道，甜甜腻腻。

言归正传，那天Crowley送给Aziraphale一份礼物， **一根黑色橡胶制、头部吸盘、能发热的震动棒，看上去是个多功能老头乐，** 他想。 

权天使将它搁在书店的阁楼，并且他怀疑，关于礼物，Crowley知道些他不知道的事儿。不过，这份怀疑很快被他抛在脑后，像把吃空的盘子留给餐厅。

在六千年后的某天，这份礼物重见天日。

满月之日，防止他的吸血鬼和狼人弟弟做出骇人听闻的事儿，Aziraphale强制他们留在书店。至于书店里另两位，要么是好奇心驱使，要么是为了美味的下午茶。

如今，Aziraphale万分后悔在这些家伙待书店里时出门买可丽饼，他发誓不再让他们跨入书店一步。而对满月里不幸撞上狼人或吸血鬼的人们，他只好说声抱歉了。他这两位弟弟又不会像上帝一样使人类灭绝，不必太过忧心。

闲的发慌是罪恶的根源，不少犯罪滋生于此。当下，这是Aro在书店阁楼翻翻找找的起因。

“看呐。”Aro手上拿着那个电动按摩棒，翻前覆去好一番捣鼓，嘴里啧啧称奇，成功引来其他三位的注意。

“全新。”Bill相当专业地给出结论，拿起桌上Aro拆开的外壳，“谁送的？” 

Lucian嗤笑，放下翘在桌上的脚，“我打赌，是那只六千年没本垒打的恶魔。”

一名头上生着兔耳的男子（事实上，他就叫白兔）凑上前，眨巴着眼睛打量外包装，“哦，上面签了Crowley，烧焦留下的。”他大概是最年轻的那个，身高差距让他吃力地仰着头才看清Bill手里的黑色皮质硬壳。

这姿势意外地适合接吻，Bill意识到，很快他有些懊恼，为自己对这姿势迟钝的感应和他的想法。为什么要吻一只顶着自己脸的兔子？ 

不过，当白兔从他面前抽身，嘴里重新被天使准备的下午茶塞着满满当当，Bill又觉得吻一下没什么大不了。他甚至希望别的什么让兔子的嘴充满，那纯洁的淡蓝眼睛被泪水弄得模糊才好。不，够了，打住。

话说回来，作为一个性研究者，研究兔人这个物种在性事上的表现似乎在他的领域范围之内？

Bill琢磨的当口，Lucian正和Aro有一搭没一搭地聊天。按理说，Lucian对吸血鬼没什么好感，就像Aro对狼人没什么好感一样，可若对方有着和自己如出一撤的面容，事情另当别论。

他只是克制不住想了解另一个自己，Lucian对自己解释，可这没法解释他为什么觉得Aro有着破坏力惊人的美感，拜托，他没自恋到对着镜子里的自己发情。更乱了，他没发情！

Aro那份独特的上流气息，与先前统治他、奴役他的混蛋们太过相近，简直是叫嚣着让人教训他。他无可遏制地想撕碎这食人血的恶劣伪君子，使其臣服——以此种或彼种方式。 

野性，Aro对Lucian的第一印象，尽管对方有心克制却仍然霸道地辐射出来，哪怕作了层层的包装，用礼貌，用客套，野蛮的兽蛰伏在他体内，这是磨不去的。而这使Aro有些着迷了，他想看见兽被驯化，乖顺地袒露胸腹任人抚摸，这时候再好好尝上一口温热的、自愿献出的兽血。 

——美妙绝伦。他们凝视，在彼此眼中看到相同的征服欲。

Lucian先撤开了目光，“天使肯定现在还信‘和恶魔共处一体会堕天’，老古董，不然他们早搞在一起了。”

“那个统治世界的小男孩也许帮得上忙，如果我们要对zira做些什么，”白兔欢快地晃悠他的脚，在品尝下一份甜品的空隙提议，全然不顾他正享受被迫害者准备的下午茶。 

“倒不是说我们一定要实现，对吧？”白兔相当敷衍地掩饰自己的不怀好意，反正其他三位也怀抱同样的心思。

“好主意。”Bill忽略作幌子的问句，付诸行动。他取起电话筒，同时确信自己该研究兔人，最深入的那种，“我们有必要让他了解如何用人类的躯体享受更深层次的愉悦，而不是——”电话拨通了。

“吃可丽饼，诸如此类。”Bill的话被白兔补充完整，“虽然我们那儿可丽饼在茶会上很受欢迎，白皇后喜欢这个。”他说完话，忍不住低头翻看手里的金怀表。 

“老天，接近zira回来的时候了。”他紧张地嘀咕。 

“别急，”Aro打断白兔，“我们还有一个钟头来准备。”他露出了自打被权天使禁止吸人血（他为什么不干脆让蚊子也绝种呢）以来可能最开心的笑容，“给他一份不用肉体交合而高潮的‘防堕天指导’。”

Lucian真不知道自己能和米老鼠那么像，不过他还是在Aro投来一瞥时点头，毕竟，不是每天都能找到这样的乐子。 

亚当杨毫不犹豫地同意了“为实现天使往后的幸福生活创造一个神奇的梦境帮他”的请求。Aziraphale曾对他扣下扳机，但也和他面对了撒旦，他不该太记仇不是吗？ 

不过，对“封锁梦中Aziraphale创造奇迹的能力”他也二话没说地照办了，和记仇没关系，绝对。只是丰富这个梦境、使其更加圆满的添加剂——这好歹是他亲弟弟的请求，不当太糟的。

可就算往糟糕的方向发展了，也与他无关。亚当挂了电话，吹起口哨逗他的狗。 

圆月高悬，清冷的银辉笼罩大地，此圣洁时刻，Aziraphale迎来荒诞热烈的梦境。 

视线所及是全然的黑暗。 

双手反剪身后，腿被极度分开。他试着挣扎，无果。该想到的，他们甚至想法子让他现在连奇迹都不能施展。境况相当羞辱。 

“别这么抗拒，吾兄，我们可是好心想让你和Crowley过上幸福生活呢。”Aro拖着长长尾音的调侃钻入他耳中。“你看，今晚过后，你就知道怎样能既不堕天，又享受和恶魔的性事了。”

Aziraphale不知道该怎么看待口里含的球状物体，上一刻他恨透了这个，他差点滴滴答答流出口水来，但这会儿得亏这个，不然他准骂出比Bastard难听多的脏词来。 

没给Aziraphale更多时间考虑口塞，Bill挤进天使分开的腿间，抚上他的高点，引出天使含糊的惊喘。“碰这儿总是不会错的。”科研者的口吻，“为了你能好好听完整个步骤，我们不得不对你做出一些限制。”语气没有半分遗憾。

“比如，缠着你阴茎的带子。”Aro全然欢喜地介绍，语气像炫耀的孩子，“顺带一提，吾兄，那是你最喜欢的格纹领结。” 

热力同时从Bill触碰他的指尖和他的脸颊扩散，前者是因为情欲和男人的体温，后者则出于羞恼。但对这一切，Aziraphale不能违心地说自己完全讨厌。 

只是，“我不想弄脏我的领结，我呵护它将近……”可惜无论Aziraphale想说什么，话语经过口塞后都转化为模糊的呜咽。好在他的弟弟们提前考虑了这点，Aziraphale想传达的会同步给他们，通过意志。

“别担心，zira，”白兔温和地说，“我们会在你高潮的时候取下它。”Aziraphale能靠不时刮擦过他胸前的两片温热软肉确定白兔是正忙活着舔他喉结的那个，湿软的舌头每次都精准地贴上那点，热腾腾的吐息扑散在他颈间。

权天使软了身子，迷蒙地哼哼着，只觉得快活，渴求更多，这就是性吗？他脑子一片浆糊。

“或者说，有这个在你根本没法达到高潮。”Lucian沉闷地笑，Aziraphale猜推揉在自己大腿内侧的手是他的，粗糙、有力、充满男子气息，该死地令人满足到发狂。 

“亲爱的哥哥，”是Bill在发声，当然他灵巧的、不可思议的手指也没有停下，“我们决定将你真正意义上的初吻留给Crowley，所以事情困难许多，接吻几乎是性当中不可或缺的一环。”

多么体贴，权天使无声地嘲弄。 

他立刻为这句话付出了代价。“至于缺失的，我们只好用加倍的快感来代替。”Aro尖得发紧的声音宣示了他有多兴奋，吸血鬼的尖牙浅刺在Aziraphale的乳首，倾注热情，舔咬、吮吸。疼痛伴随着巨大的快感淹没了他。 

这一切对于一只初试情欲的天使来说实在有些过头，可他的弟弟们完全没有放过他的意思。 

“放松，哥哥，我保证这个会很舒服的。”Bill坚定地下压，双唇触及Aziraphale的柱头，舔舐分泌出晶液的马眼，然后整根阴茎滑入性学家天才般的嘴中。

“什么…哦——！”羞窘的天使吐露出半截呻吟，剩下的被他强咽下去。可Bill太清楚该怎么吮吸，舌尖蜻蜓点水地勾弄柱眼，施力下滑到柱身，再将粗长的欲望深吞下去，直顶到喉部。Aziraphale虚弱的咕哝随热度高逐渐升为狂热的呼喊，用快要震坏天花板的声音，口塞被好心取下。 

“上帝啊……”可怜的天使完全放弃了徒劳维护自己尊严的行为，他的身体开始配合地扭动试图寻找更多的快乐。“拜托，你能不能，求求你，解开……”Aziraphale确信他的领结淋满了自己的液体，但比起指责欺骗他领结不会出事的弟弟，此刻他更想得到释放。何况现在他身体的每一部分都被触碰挑逗着，这让欲望更加沸腾。

在天使胸前作恶的吸血鬼停下替其他三位拒绝，“不行，吾兄，我们一定得把指导不删不减地教完才行。”他尖利地笑着，声音让人神经紧绷。

米老鼠，Lucian在心里重复，而吸血鬼比预期更具攻击性。既然已经客气地忍过一次，那他没必要继续遮掩自己的不满。

即刻，Aro从天使身上撑起来，报复似地咬在狼人唇嘴上，利齿嵌入软乎的唇瓣，“你该注意自己脑子里的东西，Lucian.”

最初的惊讶褪去，狼人开始反击，他腾出手揽过Aro的脖子，将他拉得更近。“注意你吗？我会的。”那是个热辣的吻，舌头纠缠、推挤，唇换着角度贴合。

“这下只剩我们了。”白兔无奈地冲Bill耸肩，而性学家皱皱眉，“你们让开点。”Aziraphale身上正承载着他缠吻的两个弟弟。“他要被压坏的。” 

狼人和吸血鬼气喘吁吁地短暂分开，瞳孔扩散、欲望高涨，他们干脆滚在垫厚毛毯的地板。 

“为了我们的欢愉，也许你愿意暂时服从一下？”Aro挑眉，借机扶在Lucian的身上，拾起他惯有的发号施令态度。 

“我同意，仅对前半句。”狼人蛮横地、刚愎自用地控制着场面，他的手从Aro上臂来到后背，滑上腰，解开他的皮带，打开前襟，爱抚怀里的吸血鬼直到黑西服揉皱、从肩头滑下，相对的，Aro也扯开狼人的外套，皮夹克落到他们脚边，Lucian的上半身露了出来。 

然后双方都对这缓慢的节奏和当下格外冗余的衣物不耐起来，“希望你别又被冒犯，老先生。”Lucian带着故意惹火吸血鬼的神气说。

一个念头的功夫，两人赤诚相对，梦境随他们意志转移。 

被暂时压在身下的Aro眯起眼睛，回以一个无声的危险笑容，“等着瞧，杂种狗。”

“少了两位，别嫌吃不饱哦，zira.”少年人的声音柔柔地响在天使耳畔，“现在才是好戏呢。”

一根手指来到天使的后穴，开垦他。沾满Aziraphale自己体液的手指小心的轻轻爱抚入口，在他放松时滑进去，让天使在床上拱起背。

“喔！”抽送的手指增加到了三根，Aziraphale抽气，感到自己被美好地填充满，“再…多点……”轻笑，“我们会的。”他得到自己弟弟们的保证。手指开始作恶，坏心地曲起研磨在天使体内最敏感的地方。Aziraphale此时只觉得浑身上下酸软的使不上力气，仿佛有电流在身上流过，脚趾因快感深深蜷起，双手死死抓住床单，指节攥到发白。

突兀地，眼罩被取下，强光雾了天使的眼睛，生理性的泪水大颗地外涌，Bill耐心地拿着Crowley送的震动棒站在一边等着他恢复，“这个，”白兔从背后抱住Aziraphale，下巴搁在天使肩窝的姿势让他一偏头就能咬上天使的耳朵，“是Crowley送给你的好东西，zira.”他一脸无害地解释。 

等天使视线稳定，Bill将润滑后的震动棒在他的惊恐的注视下送入后穴，“这…这不是老头乐？”，体内越来越麻痒的感觉让他不自觉地扭了扭腰。 

“疼吗，哥哥？”Bill面上漠然地问，心知肚明准备后Aziraphale压根不该觉得疼。“别动，还很疼……”天使决定为自己多拖沓会儿。 

一抹略含异议的笑容爬上性学家的嘴角，“亲爱的哥哥，别说谎。”他的手轻柔地滑过天使的脊背，成功引起一阵轻颤。 

“还痛？”他握住膨胀得更厉害的部位，微妙地搓揉。而此时白兔从天使背后离开，调皮地钻进Bill腿间，主导者变成受控者。 

“你在做什么？”Bill从一时的结舌中找回他的声音，问道。“我想和你做爱。”白兔直白地说，他的手伸过来，灵巧地挑开Bill齐整的西装抚摸腹股沟。 

“什么？”Bill咋舌，震动棒就那样钉在天使体内。白兔开始拉扯下Bill的衣服，“你难道不想和我做爱吗？我吃奶油时你眼睛都不眨呢。”Bill挣扎了一阵，判断自己到底该从兔子的手里扯回他的衣角，还是干脆就顺了他的意，让Aziraphale自己解决。 

“我不知道你还是个富于同情的人呢，Bill.”白兔狡诈地笑，隔着西裤揉抚他的小兄弟，甚至……甚至舔上那儿，水渍沿圆形晕开呈深灰色，现在Bill脑子里除阴茎外的一切都融成了白光。 

他看着白兔俯下身子，把他的阴茎放进那温暖湿润的嘴里吮吸，手包裹着茎身的底部——就像他对天使做的一样，不过要不熟练得多，可这算得上他所经历过最缺乏经验也却最具有热情的口交。 

Bill无法逆转他的命运，他干脆地投入这场性爱，润滑剂涂抹过的手指分开白兔的臀瓣，顶入后穴。兔人与人的生理构造存在着细微的差别，有如更挺翘饱满的臀和愈发窄小细腻的甬道，性学家肆意地利用它们，不客气地用自己的欲望染指它们，一次又一次，在上面和里面留下红红白白的标记。 

“性欲旺盛的小东西。”Bill深呼吸抬头来，呼吸不稳声音也没了平时的镇静（拜托，这不是他头一次性交），不能理解的感情几乎满溢，“性欲旺盛的小东西。”他重复，沉下身将精液灌满白兔的后穴，手指握紧柔软的兔耳直到白兔哀嚎、耳背透出肿涨的红粉色，此刻性学家唯一能确定地是，他不会轻易放过这只送上门的兔子。好好研究兔人，从里到外，最好每天，他定下目标。 

Aziraphale反剪的手被松开了，可不是嘛，如果没人照料他，他只能摸索着自己来。 

震动棒被推动，受到摩擦陷得更深。天使试着拧开开关，热度攀升，想要到达的地方被棒头的吸盘紧紧吸附，狂风暴雨一般的快感席卷而来，他承受不住地哆嗦，双唇半张，颤抖地闭眼，手拼命摩擦着他那条宝贝的，出席过千年来各种重要场合的领结——现在这领结松松垮垮地绕着他的阴茎，欢愉的露水浇透了它。 

在完全获得自己的身体的掌控权之后，他依旧任精液弄脏了领结。意识到这点使Aziraphale后背弓起绷紧，对自己失态的谴责和玷污文物的恼怒调和形成古怪而尖锐的快感，他剧烈的喘息，意识到自己根本已经无法再忍受，“上帝啊，我干了什么！”突然间他的阴茎极限地膨胀，柱头喷发扩散的白浊射在领结上。他大口喘息，陷入黑甜的昏迷——天使的意识被送回他自己真正的梦境。

另一边的决斗也到了尾声。 

Aro稍用力将尖牙刺入Lucian的脖颈，他相当克制地只划开一个小小的伤口，但也足够他注入毒液了，于生命无损，但能让人好好睡上一大觉的那种。 

“哈啊……你，这是耍赖……”Aro 撤开，看着因虚弱而不能有下一步动作的狼人，回以得逞的笑容，他舔了一口伤处，满意地观察到狼人同时被愉悦和疼痛纠缠。 

“老混蛋……”Lucian一边嘀咕着，一边努力伸长四肢，紧黏在吸血鬼身上，和大型犬对他们主人撒娇时的模样如出一撤。他打着大大的呵欠，眼皮耷拉下来。 

Aro 又笑了，这回不是嘲弄的，单纯被逗乐罢了，“杂种狗，赢我还早着呢。”他挑起狼人的下巴吻上去，意外地掺合了某些特殊的温情。

“你到底是……” 

“怎么知道你蠢笨的脑袋里是什么？”Aro笑着替狼人把话说完，“这个嘛，你还有的是时间去弄明白，小狗狗（puppy）。” 

而这问题他能用好多个三千年回答，吸血鬼平静地望着睡去的狼人想。 

第二天梦醒，很多事情都变了。

最大的变化是——

“Crowley你他妈个大混蛋！！！”Aziraphale在自己床头柜找到那份尘封的礼物，破口大骂。

他决心报复。权天使阴恻恻地看着那根黑色橡胶棒，构思如何让某个特定的恶魔痛苦不堪。 

Fuck是个好词，这会儿，它绝妙地揭示了Aziraphale的核心思想和行动计划。


End file.
